


Farewell Gift

by dawnlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Post-BOFA, Pre-LotR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the universe when Thorin and the heirs of Durin didn't fall, The King offered Bilbo a seat in his council, but Bilbo refused to stay and only wished for a night to spend with Thorin, as a farewell gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Gift

**Author's Note:**

> apology first for mistake unseen by my eyes in this fic, please don't judge too hard and enjoy reading!

 

 *

 

Bilbo stood by the narrow balcony of royal chamber, clean and shaved from the dirt, content filled his tummy after the grand feast in Reception Hall. The winter wind caressed his face yet it’s not enough chilling him, not after the harsh battle he witnessed days ago, or by watching Thorin get patched and miraculously stayed alive after the duel with Azog. He thought grimly, it’ll be the most horrible way to die, if Thorin really lost _his_ life a second after _he_ won over Erebor, also a violent way to broke Bilbo heart, to the point he won’t be so willing to trust anyone else to get his attention, his friendship, and his love.

  

_'There's a sword stabbed through me.' Bilbo couldn't help but smile when he remembered visiting Fili and saw the prince brushing the bandage on his chest in daze, 'I swear I’m dead. I can feel it. I almost believe it. Then I wake up in this place with Kili snoring on my patched wound.' True Fili was at the brink of death but when Kili decided to retreated with his brother instead blinded by vengeance, it proved that Durin Heirs aren't stupid enough or reckless enough to ditch their precious life. For Bilbo, it's not cowardice, as Fili addressed to his pouting brother. It's a greatest act of bravery, to know saving a life was better than revenge it. So while Fili looked so annoyed for being spared alive, Bilbo took a glance at gloomy Kili and smiled, reassuring the young dwarf that it was the right thing to do._

 

Back to the room, Bilbo tapped the stone fence before he returned inside, and saw Thorin strolled into the room with grace of the King. _Hmm, why it sounded like a mock?_ He asked himself cluelessly because Bilbo always respected Thorin for the dedication of the quest. Over-dramatic was the King sometimes, lack of humor and grumpy facade might could melt as the time goes, but the fatal flaws gone to the possessiveness and stupid pride. If only Bilbo didn’t treasure Thorin for the loyalty to the company, he might already tell the King that there’s so little different between Thorin and Smaug the Firedrake.

 

 _‘I’m stuck between pricks…’_ Bilbo huffed in defeat. _‘What a wonderful life.’_

 

 Yet, Thorin was still a friend.

  

Bilbo was a failed burglar who could do nothing except tempted Smaug to incinerate Lake Town, while Thorin succumbed by gold-sickness, let the wealth blunted _his_ rationality and numbing the humanity. Both made mistakes, however, they've passed it and bear the guilt forever in their heart.

 

“Sorry, the meeting took long.” Thorin murmured and Bilbo snapped to reality. He froze on his feet, startled cause hard time was over and arguments had been settled down in between them, so now, Bilbo ran out of topic discussions.

 

He watched as Thorin stripped from the embroidered coat and jewelled crown and heavy boots, feeling unsure what to do. He expected a less than formal greet followed by light chat when he helped Thorin undressed from the gear, then they'll sit by the window, drinking and smoking until dawn. Cause that was he intended to do. He needed to repair their friendship so he could leave this land with a better heart.

 

“Bilbo.”

 

When the King called him, Bilbo frowned in confusion cause Thorin approached him in the bareness. “W-what?” He asked in stutter, with his throat dry and face reddened.

 

“What 'what?'” Thorin tugged the button of his red vest, making Bilbo flinched in discomfort, “you want me to undress you?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Bilbo felt so disconnected in his daze, “Why we had to undress?”

 

Now it's the King turn to blink in surprise, before slowly shrugged, guessing, “I supposed you want me to bed you, as your farewell gift.”

 

No answer came from Bilbo for a while, until the hobbit titled his head and winced, “what?!” Asked him again, a second before he realized the meaning of Thorin words. “Oh.” He gasped, red face shaded darker in shame though it almost impossible to happen without making his delicate skin swollen and then burst into pieces, “I don't...” He shook his head, losing words to complete a sentence. He was eloquent, but few things changed when all he could think was sexual desire and all he could hear was his thumping heartbeat. It didn't help that his eyes now locked at Thorin's blue orbs.

 

“I requested to spend the night as friend.” He said with a sigh, “I want to talk, discussing our journey while drinking wine and smoking pipe. Nothing more.” Though now his breath hitched cause the King’s offer didn’t sound bad. It has been a while since he gave himself pleasure. Though he’s too introvert to share to other hobbits of how weak he was when being driven by lust, so there’s no way he would give exception to another kin to see him _entirely_.

 

“But that will be boring.” _Thorin Oakenshield_ , Bilbo murmured mentally, sometimes could be so ignorant, mostly to his feeling. “And I'm already bare, might as well we screw.”

 

“Thorin.” Bilbo yelped when the King started to unbutton his vest and his shirt, “please! I'm a male-hobbit!” He shouted it as if Thorin was blind and deaf to the obviousness and cringed when Thorin just ripped the fabric away from him, “I might don't have beard or sturdy body, but you still can't bed me! I can't conceive, I don't have the certain part...!”

 

“Oh Bilbo.” Bilbo words abruptly interrupted when Thorin laid his back to the soft bed and then laughed airily at him. It was one of those times when he could see pure joy sparkled in Thorin gaze, and for that matter his heart clenched hard, suffocated him with a fearful pride. It's a complicated emotion, while he was so content to be able making Thorin laughed so beautifully, he's also feeling guilty to openly admit such feeling to affect him.

 

He's a Baggins, a respectable hobbit who had well-mannered life, but he's also a Took, a dreamer, a wanderer, an author, every artist who set their dreams alive with no border, no restriction.

 

“You are an incredible being.” Thorin caressed his face gently, sending tremors to drop his noble mask and embraced his wild side. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep a stern face, “if I saw you through dwarf standard, I won't give a chance to even look at you. But true beauty was in your heart,” they’re cheesy words he read in poem, but to hear it from Thorin’s deep and husky voice stirred the beast in him, wanting to roar back In excitement and then just be free, “and like a river it streamed through your well-chosen words, your gentle touch and your humbly gaze.”

 

“Please stop it.” Bilbo groaned. It's not confirmed yet whether he asked for Thorin to stop the sweet-talking or stop distracting him from getting stripped from his pants by talking sweet into him.

 

“You know I'm a person with flaws, so many flaws, yet you stayed by my side, still trusting me that I could change. i could be better.” It's like a breath of fire brushed on his skin, when his pants left his body, replaced by Thorin weight which slowly propped above him. The king was heavy, for that it's a bigger kin to him, but the difference excited him, it's like he lived with half a heart as himself all these times and so he needed someone like Thorin, someone with total opposite personality to complete him as a perfect match.

 

“Thorin, please...” He felt the Baggins facade started to fell, when the dwarf wrapped strong arms around his lithe waist, holding him loosely on his hips before consumed him with a deep kiss.

_Goodbye sanity_ , the sarcastic part of him sneered when the wall of his will dropped completely, turning his eyes hazy as it was clouded with insatiable lust and curiosity. He closed them and leaned into the kiss, never kissing real flesh before but he often imagine how amazing it might taste.

 

“You know, Bilbo, I dearest you.” Yet the King stopped kissing him, left his mouth hanging opened in a disappointed await, because as much as he loved hearing Thorin’s voice, he was also hoped Thorin realized, _the King was talking too much!_

 

Love better to feel from the way their limbs pressed and their heat shared. Love better to spill from their scented sweat and their smelted heart. But Bilbo let Thorin had _his_ moment, knowing that it’s important for the King to pause and made sure tonight ain’t for nothing. “Thank you.” He mapped the stubbed jaw and cheek with his small fingertips, “I also dearest you…” he said, held the words, _my friend,_ in his throat because he believed they’re too naked to return as friend.

 

Thorin smiled like a love-struck while leaning to his touch, and his heart clenched mercilessly at the sight, before the King closed their gap by kissing him again.

 

He moaned inside the kiss, arching his back at the tremor rundown his backspine and welcomed by low growl from Thorin because their crotch pressed and the movement sent friction from their heat. Hips shifted and then grounded to the exposed skin, though their height difference often missed the aim. It's really an irritating problem, yet their frustration was also the arousing part of the play, until the graze didn't satisfy them anymore and with that Thorin broke the kiss.

 

“Bilbo...” Thorin called his name, asking his permission to spread the shorter legs opened and Bilbo answered it by placing his small hand in between, tried to cover his part. _It's embarrassing_ , he talked through his gaze, but Thorin scooted to press his crotch and he didn't know or care how messed he look for this never ending blush kept burning his face with fire, because the King took his hand and brought it to touch the royal gem.

 

 _By the Valar!_ Bilbo screamed into his mind, couldn’t stop himself from measuring the size and be ultimately terrified about it.

 

He was so lost in thought when Thorin touched him in return, his hand immediately clasped the sheet in each his side, while his head thrown back at the rough skin wrapped him, with the thumb circling the tip and never stop torturing him till he sprayed white rope with a loud cry. He closed his eyes, refused to see Thorin, refused to imagine how filthy he was right now, but curiosity to find Thorin reaction won over his shame, though he regretted it.

 

Thorin brought _his_ stained hands and began coating _himself_ slowly, sensually, and it caught Bilbo breath as well as forced a low moan from him. He couldn’t even believe the only by sight awakened his already limp one.

 

Bilbo gulped. This is indeed a torture.

 

“Get up.” Thorin offered him hands and shyly he took them as his body rose and positioned to kneel on the King’s lap. Thorin ran the rough hands through his back and he had to hold onto the broad shoulders to suppress his blissful shudder. “Thorin...” He whispered the name, liking how it sounded out and so he decided to chant it, “Thorin... Thorin... Thorin...” All the way when he was lowered down, “Thorin...!” His eyes snapped shut and his body tensed but pain only triggered more haughty wants, even as his breath became shallow and his nails dug into the King's skin, “Thorin…”

They were stuck in between hell and heaven, so he opened his eyes to question what to do and Thorin answered it by snapped the remain of arousal to be seated whole in him, sending a loud wail escaped his throat like he was stuffed by massive firework which ready to explode and set his organs into turmoil.

 

That's why he appreciated it when Thorin moved, thrusting into him slow and deep, each time gave him heart attack and growing hardness in between his legs. He writhed, complaining at the torture of gentleness, though it was his first time, he wished to be silly and had Thorin did him harsh and hard, cause it was unfair if he's the only one who had to show his entire weakness, while Thorin remained calm and composed.

 

So he moaned louder, clung tighter and be as demanding as he could, in hope the King was driven away from conscious and lost in lust together with him.

 

*

 

10 years after

 

*

 

“So, what was your farewell gift, Uncle Bilbo?”

 

Bilbo Baggins paused, gaze stretched to younglings who sat eagerly in front of him, chocolate peanut cookie in each of their tiny hands. He stared at Peregrin Took who was the one asking, and he found himself smiling at the little hobbit. The thirst of knowledge he saw in Pippin gaze probably twice more dangerous than any Took ever lived.

 

“Is it a book? Or an ancient tome?” Young Frodo Baggins guessed.

 

“Oh, Oh, I know!” Meriadoc raised a hand excitedly, “it must be-…”

 

However, Pippin already tackled the lad with giggle, preventing him from saying anything, “shut it Merry, save your silly guess to yourself and let the oldman answer us immediately.”

 

“Yea, why are you wasting our time?” a girl pointed at Bilbo with her cookie.

 

“Sssh, quiet.” Bilbo chuckled at them, “I’m just about to tell you that. I just need…” His face flustered a bit because the part of tale that didn’t need to be share with kids, even after years the image of his first and last night with the King embedded to his memory. He cleared his throat, before smiled, “ah, so in the morning…”

 

_In the morning of winter day, Bilbo stood by the Erebor gate, ready to leave with Gandalf and Beorn. He took one last look at the mountain, and then at the Company who set him off. Hard was their face and stern was their gaze. It drew a sad smile to form on Bilbo lips, cause his heart swelled for their attention and love for him. They dear him as a friend of Dwarf -a heroic ones to bravely face Smaug- told him over and again that he got a right to call Erebor as home. Bilbo was tempted to stay, as the younger dwarves begged him to, even Ori clung to him and sobbed silently._

_‘That’s enough.’ After letting the Company mourned his leave for a while, Thorin approached him and took a deep breath, Bilbo could feel the heavy air around him, because this is the cruelest temptation for him, to see into the King eyes and believed his life belong here. The King saw the hesitation in him and tried to ease it by leaning to kiss him in between his eyebrows, along with a whisper, ‘Farewell, Bilbo Baggins.’ It was bitterly sweet to hear, yet it cleared his clouding mind, ‘You promised to help us gained back our home, now you can go back to yours as you always wished…’_

“I told you it’s a kiss!” Merry stood and doing a silly dance to congratulate himself, while other kids gaped at sheepish Bilbo, up until Fatty Bolger nudged Merry to sit again.

 

“So he kissed you?” Pippin furrowed his eyebrows in displease, “nothing more?”

 

“No secret tunnel flowed with gold?” the boy from Sackville-Baggins asked in irritation. It faltered the happiness in Bilbo face. He didn’t remember he invited the boy in here. But that was a lesser problem. He returned to his little audience and wrapped up the story for today.

 

.

 

“It’s a kiss from a King.” Fatty told stubborn Pippin who still couldn’t accept the story ended by a plain kiss. His nephews stayed over after other kids went home and now they were discussing the aftermath of Battle of Five Armies during dinner while Bilbo watched them in amusement.

 

“I still don’t get it.” Pippin shrugged, “It might be a different story if Uncle Bilbo was a woman. It’ll make sense. Kissing between male just…” Bilbo chuckled when Pippin made a face, “what do you think, Uncle? Tasteless? Lame?”

 

“Don’t hear him, Uncle.” Frodo whispered with a small smirk addressed to Pippin, “He didn’t care with different people and different culture.”

 

“True.” Merry bit on his cake while nodding, “You only care with your tummy, Pippin!”

 

The boys laughed and Bilbo couldn’t help but laughed along with them. He diverted their attention then by telling the beauty of Rivendell, and together they sang a song he composed in appreciation to the land of Imladris.

 

After tucking the boys into bed, he sat by the bench at the front lawn to watch the stars and smoking his pipe-weed. The peaceful night hugged the Shire and Bilbo smiled in enjoyment at the flashing memories of the Erebor quest. Now he could read it, as he spent ten years making the drafts of his journey and had Gandalf and the Company kept him up with the news from the Lonely Mountain.

 

.

 

“Uncle?”

 

He turned and saw Frodo stood by slightly open door, small hand brushed the sleep on the heavy eyes. Bilbo called for him and patted the empty side on the bench,

 

“Ah, my dear Frodo.” He whispered the name softly, recalled again how the boy ended living in Bag End and ended became his heir.

 

“Why aren’t you sleep, Uncle?” Frodo sat close to him and Bilbo wrapped his hand around the boy to keep them warm. He didn’t answer for he didn’t have specific reason to stay out late. Instead, he asked the young lad the same question, and Frodo looked up thoughtfully at him.

 

“I’m thinking of your story about Thorin Oakenshield.” The boy muttered, “I think he's really cold.”

 

Bilbo didn’t expect such question so he tried hard not to burst into laugh. “Why do you think so?” He didn’t remember a time when he told Frodo about Thorin except for the great deeds as heir of Durin. He knew Thorin was an imperfect being but he preferred to keep the flaws to himself.

 

“Because he let you leave.” Frodo leaned on his side, innocently said the words as if it won’t tightened Bilbo heart in frown. “If he really treasure you as friend, then won’t he make you stayed by his side?”

 

Bilbo also wanted to ask it to himself, why he chose to return home, why Thorin let him go while the whole Company strongly objected it? But he didn’t dare, because the choice was the one he made and he resolved it. He would never think of Erebor as home, because it truly isn’t.

 

“He had his reason, just like I had mine.” Bilbo answered while ruffling Frodo hair, “you can’t say what had been written in fate’s hand was unfair.”

 

“then,” Frodo looked up at him, “don’t you regret it, to choose coming back to Shire?”

 

Bilbo smile widened. Ah, the regret he deeply felt as he passed the road through Dale and the craving to return to the Mountain when he stayed in Elven Kingdom. Bilbo knew he started his journey back with a heavy heart, but he also knew, when he reached Bag End and saw his home, the burden lifted and the regret disappeared completely, exchanged into an endless longing to set his foot inside his home and take as much breath in as he could over the scent.

 

“No, I know it well where I belong.” He chuckled to Frodo who returned him a giddy smile, seemed pleased with his answer, “besides,” Bilbo sighed and stared at Frodo lovingly, “I won’t meet you if I’m not here.”

 

There’s a stir of emotion in Frodo gaze as the boy squealed and hugged him dearly. Bilbo might be not the best parent with his moody temper and sarcasm, but he believed he made right decision to take Frodo with him.

 

He saw his own self through Frodo, tried to struggle between being a proper hobbit or let the queerness freed him. Then –though he hardly admit it- sometimes he saw Thorin shadowing over the boy, not only from the blue orbs as deep as sapphire, but also the majestic atmosphere around the little one, as if Frodo was born to bear Great Deeds if not Great Perils. It worried him, but he tried hard not think about it cause future still long to happen and who knows, he might die tomorrow.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

Bilbo eyes widened, when a figure in black cloak stood right outside his fence and staring at him intently while growling,

 

“Is that my child?”

 

Bilbo gaped in shock.

 

“Thorin!” he exclaimed, abruptly stood when the figure revealed itself as Thorin Oakenshield, the King Under Mountain, “W-Wha… By the Yavanna, what are you doing here?!” He asked in disbelief, trembling was all his body now, like seeing ghost from the past.

 

Yet Thorin stared at him flatly and simply stated, “I’m visiting.”

 

“But why?!” _Nothing changed_ , Bilbo glowered furiously, yet he suspected half of fluster on his face didn’t related to anger, “It’s past time for visiting already!”

 

Thorin shrugged, “I can’t help it.” The King leisurely invited himself into the lawn, “I lost twice on my way here, until I saw you outside your house.” The King gaze then fixed on little Frodo, “so…”

 

“He’s not your child.” Bilbo cut his word a bit annoyingly, cause  _how possible it was?!_ "He was my cousin-nephew, Frodo."

 

Thorin stared at Frodo, who unexpectedly staring back at the king fearlessly. “Oh.” The King then smiled a bit and leaned to pat Frodo hair, “won’t do great if he was mine though. Durin blood was cursed.”

 

“Thorin.” Bilbo said in low warning. He hated that very moment when Thorin was drowned in his madness, and he was pretty sure Thorin hated it more than anything so it's not wise to recall the bitter memory at such peace time.

 

“Are you Thorin Oakenshield?” Frodo moved to stand on the bench so he could see the King better, “the King Under Mountain?”

 

A proud smirk appeared at the corner of Thorin face, and suddenly Bilbo had an urge to disappear. His hand trailed around his vest pocket, but he managed to hold on. “I see that you didn’t spend your time uselessly here, Bilbo. Come, little one.” The King rudely lifted Frodo and rudely walked at the front door, “I need to check if all those tales you’ve been told was true.”

 

After Thorin entered his house, without his permission, Bilbo could only froze on his feet as the door behind them slowly closed along with falter question from Frodo, “why do you live under mountain, not at the peak?”

 

It took a while until Bilbo grasped his hair frustratingly and gasped with,

 

“I can’t believe this!”

 

*

 

"Care to tell why you're ended up here, when you're supposed to rule a kingdom?"

 

Later that night, Bilbo stood by his bedroom door, watching Thorin undressed and then laid on the right side of bed as if the King normally did so. It thumped his heart to see Thorin again, thumped him more when Thorin moved easily through his house, then it started to hammer his chest, to see how fit the King wandering in his food storage, prepared a humble meal for himself while engaging Frodo into conversation.

 

Now, after tucking Frodo to bed, Thorin washed before claiming Bilbo bedroom while all he could do was following around and watch with dumbstruck expression. And here he thought he knew dwarves well enough to be sure his house and his privacy won't get under attack again.

 

Thorin returned him a look, "why are you standing there?" The King patted the left side of the bed, "come join me, Bilbo."

 

Bilbo was hesitant, whether he should accept the offer or be furious. It was late and he was tired, so he decided to undo his robe and slipped under the cover. "Okay." He turned at Thorin, tried to focus demanding the reason of this sudden visit instead admiring the closeness in between them. "Now explain." He realized his words coming out breathy, but he really need to settle down this matter before-

 

Before Thorin kissed him, and then his mind melted like cheese, his fragile heart mended and twisted with cruelty. Tears bubbled up but his pride managed them to not flood over his face just because he missed Thorin, never one day stopped thinking another scenario, alternative universe when they could spend their life together.

 

"Stop." He asked, "Stop." He warned, "Stop!" He hissed and with that The King stopped kissing him.

 

"Bilbo..."

 

"There are children in this house." Bilbo knew it sounded weak, even he felt ashamed to not find better excuse. Thorin smirked, knowing he couldn't resist with the temptation, so the King rolled atop him and start kissing him again, when they're done, bilbo was naked and sated from a quiet yet passionate love making.

 

Rested on him still, Thorin breathed into his skin, while Bilbo stared at the ceiling hazily, and a hand dipped into the dark hair. They stayed like that for a moment, driving out their afterglow, at least until Thorin whispered,

 

"I'm a King."

 

Bilbo almost snorted for it was just so Thorin to sound entitled. But he was glad he didn't cause then Thorin rose up by the elbows and stared at him intensely, "I'm the highest order in my council, everything had to be decided by me." Bilbo started to wonder why he interested so much with such troubling personality. But love has no boundary, and he loved Thorin in every possible meaning. So he listened when the King said more, "so I decided to visit you, to live with you, to take care of you, to bed you and loving you, as long as I pleased, for that I'm the King."

 

Though the critical point here that Shire wasn't the part of Erebor and Thorin wasn't actually a King for Bilbo, a fond smile tearing his lips for hearing the sweetest proclaim he ever heard,

 

"Yes, you're the King."

 

That's all he said, cause he couldn't find more words to explain what he felt right now.

 

Thankfully, the grace diminished from the King's facade, as Thorin finally grinned, "I miss you, Master Baggins." Said the dwarf with a peck. "I'm glad it's not too late to return."

 

"So there you are!" Bilbo exhales a squeal, "I almost worried random dwarf invading my house under disguise of Thorin Oakenshield!"

 

He shouldn't say that, forgetting how dense Thorin could be with hobbit sarcasm, his sarcasm, because now he had to face death glare and heard low growl coming from the jealous king, "Is there any random dwarf in your house before, bedding with you?"

 

"No, silly." Bilbo kissed Thorin with joy never stopped pouring and filling his little heart, "I don't bed anyone else, Thorin, only you."

 

That's pretty much the cause of why Thorin had to fix his poor bed in the morning.

 

*

 

To see a dwarf King sitting by the dining table and having pancake for breakfast, sure it dazed Bilbo nephews, except Frodo, who approached Thorin with a wide smile and greeted the King while taking the next seat.

 

"Good morning, Master Thorin." Frodo said politely.

 

"Good morning, Frodo." Thorin patted the youngling hair, "have a good night sleep?"

 

"Yes, thank you for asking. Though I'm still curious to continue our conversation." When Bilbo reappeared at the table with loaves of fresh bread and a jar of milk, he had to tug the rest of nephews to sit around and eat.

 

"Who are you?" Pippin asked Thorin.

 

"Who's asking?" Thorin took a flat, judging gaze at the Took's boy. Bilbo scrunched his eyebrows at the staring contest now held between Thorin and Pippin. A normal child will pee on their pants right now. No, even Bilbo, whom considered as middle-aged, could still remember the first time he saw Thorin and how chilling it was to be under scrunitize gaze of the King.

 

"Peregrin Took." The next second Pippin stretched his hand at Thorin, deciding that he liked the dwarf already. Thorin saw the hand and shook it gently but firm.

 

"Thorin Oakenshield, at your service." Hearing the name made Merry gasped lowly,

 

"That's the King who kissed Uncle Bilbo."

 

The blurt of words made Thorin attention snapped from Pippin to Merry, before the blue orbs locked with Bilbo's, asking silent question of how much the story had been told. Bilbo felt red blush heated his face, and said nothing except introducing the rest of boys, Merry and Fatty, to Thorin, before he took a leave to bake a cake in the kitchen.

 

Only minutes after Thorin joined him while placing the dirty plates on the sink.

 

"So, what about the kiss?" The King leaned his side to the sink table while facing Bilbo.

 

"Oh it's just the recent story I've told them." Bilbo chuckled lightly, "it's about the day I left Erebor." He paused for a moment, before turned completely at Thorin. "Right, now I wonder, what happened after I left?" He asked.

 

 _Nothing important,_ Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows as he could easily read it from Thorin face. But then he realized Thorin was murmuring so low and flat it almost sound like hum, "Nothing concerned you, which means too plain and boring to even explain. Stuffs like attending council, planned the restoration, trading with Men and Elves..." At the last word, Thorin spat it like curse, enough to make Bilbo cringed, before the King returned to _his_ calm facade, "I spent my entire life worrying about my people, now it's time to worry about myself."

 

"I can imagine how Fili looked right now." Bilbo chuckled lightly at the sight of Crowned Prince, sighing in the Throne Room, while everyone else in Company betting that _he'll_ stay there and stay ruling until all _his_ beard turned white. "He must be suffered." Bilbo said, still chuckling.

 

"I can't say he's happy when I told him I'm leaving." Thorin shrugged, but there's a small smirk formed at the corner of _his_ lips, "at least Kili stayed with him, making sure he became a great leader." Now the Throne of Erebor in Bilbo mind also occupied by Kili who sat by the armchair, playing with _his_ token while talking animatedly about 'Tauriel this...' and 'Tauriel that...' which only fasten the age to greet Fili.

 

"I'm certainly they will." Bilbo bent to take the baked cake and placed it near window, before he was wrapped into a loose hug from behind. A content smile drawled upon him when Thorin inhaled the scent in his neck.

 

"Am I doing it right to choose you upon everything?" The King asked.

 

Bilbo remembered the story had been told to him, about Goblin King pointed that Thorin was a King with no mountain, which made him as a King of nothing. That was quite not true. "You don't lose everything, Thorin." He placed his hand on the bigger palms which rested on his stomach, "You still had your people, still had your allies and still had your dearest, as long as you still live, you're their King, you still had duty to worry over them."

 

He heard Thorin cursed in Khuzdul, but he worried it less because it came along with tightened embrace and a deep kiss to his sideburns. "You and your silvertongue." Thorin grabbed his jaw so their lips met and clashed into a kiss, "tell me that again when we're in bed, tonight, I'm sure to reward you grandly."

 

 _There are children in this house_ , his Baggins side shouted in agony but Bilbo only laughed it off cause this is his house, he do whatever he wanted. So he tiptoed to take and give more kisses because he knew for the years hew spend in await it, he deserved this moment to the last bit.

 

*

End

*

 

PS: around fifty years later...

 

Thorin will never understand why Gandalf found it amusing to put so great burden in Baggins family. Or what so amazing in Rivendell which Bilbo found love so much, in his 111 birthday, Bilbo left Bag End and traveled with Thorin to Erebor, only to stop by the Last Homely House and decided to settle in forever.

Yet here he was, sitting next to Frodo and Bilbo at the Council of Elrond, had to hold his temper listening about the matter of One Ring formerly owned by Bilbo and then inherited to the nephew, Frodo.

 _Stupid hobbit_ , Thorin scowled. Not the nephew, because Frodo had a will of dwarf hiding in the gentlehobbit shell. Thorin knew it because he's the one who taught Frodo so well.

 

"I'll do it."

 

So when he had to face reckless announcement from Frodo, Thorin couldn't help but cursing at how stupid himself for also teaching Frodo that justice and peace are things that worth fight for.

 

*


End file.
